<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Say Psych? by fiction_before_reality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832360">Please Say Psych?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality'>fiction_before_reality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All AoS, All the Time [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, daisy johnson is an idiot but so is daniel sousa, no time travel nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel is hurt on a mission and snow prevents them from getting to their pickup spot, Daisy has to set them up in a hotel. Unfortunately, there's only one bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All AoS, All the Time [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Say Psych?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm basically just trash and procrastinate homework by writing fic instead. This was only supposed to be about 1k words....<br/>Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please say psych?” It was a small plea, and some of the only words that Daisy had mustered up since this damn mission went sideways.</p><p>The receptionist at the hotel shook her head. “I’m so sorry, but between the conference here at the hotel and the snowstorm, we’re fully booked save one economy room on the ground floor.”</p><p>Daisy closed her eyes and sighed. “I’ll take it. Thank you.” She slid over her credit card, signed the papers, and got her room key and her card back. She tried her best to hide the limp in her step as she went back to the multi-tiered parking structure. The elevator was under maintenance, of course, so she got to hike the three floors up on foot, starting to whimper as the knife wound in her right thigh made itself known again.</p><p>At least she wasn’t Sousa though, groaning in pain in the passenger seat. She went to the back of the SUV, grabbing both of their duffel bags and stuffing the first aid kit in one of them. She looped around the car to the passenger side and opened the door. “Come on, Sousa.”</p><p>Daisy positioned both duffel bags on her right side and offered her left to Daniel, who leaned into her before he even got out of the car. She gritted her teeth as the pain surged in her leg again. She pushed down her pain and focused on putting one foot in front of the other, supporting Sousa as best she could and eventually navigating them to their room. Daisy kicked the door shut behind them and sat Daniel down on the edge of the only bed in the room.</p><p>Daniel looked close to passing out, so Daisy dropped the duffel bags and grabbed the first aid kit out of hers. She dug through Daniel’s duffel for the half-empty bottle of water she had seen him put in there before the start of the mission. It had been chilled to perfection when they started the day, but now it was solidly room-temperature.</p><p>Daisy grabbed the bottle of extra-strength painkillers from the first aid kit and shook a few into her tremoring hand. She dropped down onto the bed beside Daniel and pulled him closer to her, so that he was nearly leaning into her. “Take these meds real quick. They’ll help you to sleep while I clean you up, alright?”</p><p>Daniel nodded weakly and popped the pills into his mouth. Daisy held the bottle of water up for him to take a sip, which he did gratefully. Within a few minutes, Daniel had slumped over into Daisy and was sound asleep. She sent up a grateful thought to Simmons for designing some field medications with built-in sedatives.</p><p>She slipped out from behind Daniel, laying him down on the bottom part of the twin bed. The receptionist hadn’t been kidding when she said <em>economy</em>, had she? Daisy had lived in a goddamn van that had more sleeping room than this.</p><p>Focusing back on the task at hand, she heaved the first aid kit onto the bed next to Sousa. Daisy assembled everything she needed from the first aid kit before venturing into the cramped bathroom to snag a couple of towels. Once she had stripped him of the jacket that covered his bloody clothes, she used the small scissors from the first aid kit to cut away the part of Daniel’s shirt that had been torn nearly to shreds when … when …. Her heart stuttered.</p><p>Her stomach turned as she thought back to the mission. Back to her laying dazed on the ground from the blast, feeling the knife still in her thigh, and seeing the razor-sharp claws that were coming towards her face until … they weren’t. And Daniel was lying on the ground in front of her, his shoulder torn nearly to ribbons.</p><p>Daisy stared down at the wound in disbelief for a moment before she could bring herself to clean it. She went as quickly as she dared with the cleaning before she slowed down to stitch the flesh back together. She injected him near the wound site with a new serum that Jemma had created to accelerate healing.</p><p>Daisy sighed as she looked at Daniel’s bloody and torn clothes. She cut away the rest of his shirt so that she didn’t have to jostle him and tucked the comforter from the bed around him. Once she knew that he was alright, her leg decided to give up and she buckled to the floor.</p><p>She sat on the floor for a minute before she could stand again and drag herself to the bathroom. Once there, she stripped and took a quick shower. Once she was clean, she ran a tub full of the hottest water she could and soaked until she was basically a prune. Once her muscles were all at least a bit less tight, she got out of the tub. It didn’t take her very long to bandage her knife wound and other various injuries. As she finished, she realized that she had left her clean shirt on the bed.</p><p>She huffed as she left the bathroom, then shrieked in a way she hadn’t in years when Daniel was awake and looking at her. He blinked and opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking for all the world like a confused fish. Daisy snatched her shirt and hurried back to the bathroom to throw it on and untangle the mess of hair she hadn’t yet fixed.</p><p>When she was finished, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool bathroom mirror. That wasn’t exactly what she imagined when she thought about being shirtless in front of Daniel Sousa. Thank god she had been wearing a bra, even if it was as skimpy as a mildly supportive bra could be. Daisy liked to be comfy and feel cute. Sue her.</p><p>Daisy pulled back from the mirror and ran some cold water, splashing it on her face in an attempt to cool down her heated cheeks. She turned and went into the bedroom to face the music.</p><p>Daniel was still sitting on the bed with the blanket pulled around him. “Why am I not wearing a shirt?” he asked, dropping the blanket down to expose the uninjured and bare shoulder as if to prove his point.</p><p>Daisy fixated for a split second on the firm muscles that she had dreamed of running her hands over … “I had to cut it off you to clean your wounds. Sorry, Agent Sousa, your shirt is very much toast.” She gestured to the scraps of black fabric that she hadn’t bothered cleaning off of the floor yet.</p><p>Daisy grabbed the extra blanket from the bed and dropped it on the floor, snagging a pillow for her makeshift bed too. “You should get some sleep. Hopefully this snowstorm has let up by tomorrow morning and I can drive us back to the pickup point.”</p><p>She caught a glimpse of Sousa’s confused face. “You’re not sleeping on the floor, are you, Agent Johnson?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I’ve slept in worse places.”</p><p>“You also took a knife not too long ago. If I know you at all, you didn’t stitch it up unless it was absolutely necessary.” Daniel shot her an accusatory look. This was their first mission with just the two of them, but they had run on enough missions together otherwise for him to know how bad she hated needles and especially stitches.</p><p>Daisy’s guilty look told all, and he moved to get off the bed. “I’m not sleeping on the bed when you’ve got the hard floor and a knife wound.”</p><p>Daisy scrambled to the bed and stopped him from standing up. “Don’t you fucking dare, Sousa. You just saved my life and your shoulder is basically mincemeat; you’re not sleeping on the floor.”</p><p>They stared each other in the eye with heated looks, tension so thick in the air you could’ve cut it with a knife.</p><p>Daniel finally settled back down to sitting on the bed. “Fine, we’ll just have to share the bed.”</p><p>Daisy eyed up the miniscule space. “This is a twin bed. You know this, right? Most prison cells have beds bigger than this.”</p><p>Daniel shrugged his uninjured shoulder. “Either we share or I sleep on the floor, Johnson.”</p><p>If looks could kill, he would be dead. So very, very dead. Daisy nearly stomped over to the other side of the bed from Daniel. She chucked him a bottle of water from her duffel bag and drank one herself before she laid down in the bed.</p><p>Daniel gave her a glance. “I would’ve guessed you were a side sleeper.”</p><p>She huffed from her supine position. “Back sleeper all the way. You?”</p><p>“Normally my left side, but …” he gestured to the bandages on his left shoulder as he laid down facing her so that he wasn’t lying on his injured side. “I am nothing if not adaptable.”</p><p>Daisy scoffed lightly as she twisted to turn the light out. She tried and failed to ignore the accidental contact she had with Daniel’s broad (and still bare) chest. If there was any less space on this damn bed, they would have to spoon. She wouldn’t be complaining if this were a different circumstance, but there was no chance he liked her. It was just some weird sense of chivalry that made him offer her the bed. And it was just a normal reaction to this closeness with a person that made her heart beat a bit faster. Yeah, definitely.</p><p>She tried to avoid thinking about the times that she had shared a bed with Jemma and/or Fitz. Her heart definitely didn’t feel like this then, but that was neither here nor there. Daisy drifted off to sleep with fleeting thoughts of running her hands through Daniel’s amazing hair.</p><p>***</p><p>When Daniel blinked awake, he was surprised by the halo of dark hair in front of him. At some point in the night, Daisy and he had moved closer together, and his arms were now wrapped around her slim form. His right arm had made its way under her in the night and was now so numb that he couldn’t even feel it. His left arm was tightly clenched around her waist with his hand reaching across her back, holding her to him. He smiled but tried to detangle himself from her. Another time, in another universe where Daisy Johnson liked him in that manner, he would love for them to find themselves like this again.</p><p>As Daniel tried to physically detach from her, Daisy curled up more against him, fanning her fingers on his bare chest like she couldn’t get enough of the contact. She muttered in her sleep and whimpered as he tried to pull back.</p><p>Daniel marveled at this vulnerability that she was expressing, unconscious though it might be.  The Agent Daisy Johnson that he knew was always strong. There were never any cracks in her façade. The closest he had gotten was yesterday when she came out without a shirt on. And while he was a sucker for the toned abs and firm biceps he now knew firsthand were under her shirt, he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable around him.</p><p>He relished the feeling of Daisy in his arms as he slipped back into sleep. She didn’t like him like that, so this little moment was all he was ever going to get, and he would cherish it.</p><p>***</p><p>Daisy felt warm and secure in her bed … wait. Not her bed? Before she opened her eyes, she took a moment to take stock of everything. She remembered the mission, and Sousa getting hurt, and … she was in bed with Daniel Sousa, wasn’t she? She sneakily opened one eye to confirm what she already knew to be fact. They were, in fact, cuddled together in the middle of the tiny-ass bed. Daisy’s head was basically tucked under Daniel’s chin, and one of her arms was squished between them. One of his arms was wrapped around her, holding her tightly against his chest.</p><p>Daisy moved back as much as she could in his tight, comforting grasp. As she looked up into his face, she noted Daniel’s furrowed brow and the tiny sounds that he was making. It sounded like he was having a nightmare, something that Daisy was no stranger to. She reached up to his face to gently cup his chin, trying to wake him.</p><p>“Sousa,” she whispered.</p><p>His eyes shot open with a panicked look before his eyes settled on her face. A smile grew on his face, a look of such tender radiance that Daisy’s heart stuttered. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks before she pulled her hand back and hopped out of the bed.</p><p>Daniel’s face closed off and she wondered if she should’ve stayed in the bed. That was stupid, there was no way he liked her like that. Daisy shifted uncomfortably before she remembered his bandaged shoulder. She rushed to kneel on the bed and gently pulled him up to a sitting position so that she could unwrap the bandages.</p><p>Daisy smiled as the gauze fell to the bed, revealing fully scabbed wounds. “Simmons is a genius.”</p><p>“What?” Sousa twisted to look at his shoulder. He let out a long whistle. “Holy shit. I should’ve joined up with SHIELD sooner.”</p><p>Daisy grinned at him. “As the field medic on this wacky little team we’ve got going on, I’m going to bandage it again. Your stitches dissolved like they were supposed to though, and I think within a week or so you’ll be ready for field work again.”</p><p>He tested his shoulder by moving it around in a little circle. “Thanks, by the way.”</p><p>“For what?” Daisy’s face was quizzical as she grabbed the first aid kit and swiped some antibiotic ointment over Daniel’s wounds.</p><p>His voice was soft. “I know how much you hate needles. Thanks for stitching me up and giving me that shot.” He made eye contact and kept it until he saw the color rise on Daisy’s cheeks.</p><p>She dropped her gaze to her lap and fiddled with her hands. “Don’t make it a habit, Agent Sousa. But when you get hurt, of course I’m going to be there for you.”</p><p>Before he could second-guess himself out of this, Daniel reached out a hand and lifted Daisy’s chin. His gaze was intense. “When it’s you, Agent Johnson, I’m always going to jump into the line of fire.” Something in her eyes stirred him on, but he really didn’t want to mess this up. His voice was soft. “May I kiss you?”</p><p>Daisy gave a small nod and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could even blink, ending up practically in his lap. Then her lips were on his, and Daniel was convinced he’d died yesterday on the mission and gone to heaven.</p><p>But if it was heaven, then Daisy’s phone wouldn’t have rung after only a few seconds. She groaned as she leaned back to the nightstand and snagged the offending device.</p><p>“Johnson,” she answered. On the surface was the normal ‘Agent’ tone of voice she used, but there was a hint of something underneath that made Daniel grin in satisfaction. Daisy rolled her eyes at his smirk as she continued responding to the person on the phone. Daniel guessed that it was Director Mackenzie, given that he was the only person within SHIELD that she actually called “sir” with any amount of frequency. “Got it. Assuming the roads are clear, we’ll be back on base within two hours. See you then, sir.”</p><p>Daisy cocked an eyebrow in a gesture perfected from years of working with May. “What, Sousa?”</p><p>Daniel’s grin turned positively wolfish. “At this point, <em>Johnson</em>, I think you can call me Daniel. You were about three seconds from sticking your tongue in my mouth.”</p><p>Daisy barked out a surprised laugh. “I think that’s the most crass thing I’ve ever heard you say, <em>Daniel</em>. I didn’t know you knew how to talk like that. And you can call me Daisy then.” She picked up the gauze from the bed and focused for a few seconds on wrapping his wounds.</p><p>When she looked back at his face, it was back to this expression that she could only describe as <em>lovestruck</em>. “Come on, Romeo.” Daisy laughed again and threw a new shirt at him from where it had rested on the armchair beside the bed. She wasn’t gonna get anything done if he didn’t cover up those fine muscles, especially not now since she knew she wasn’t the only one staring.</p><p>Daniel threw the shirt on before he stood up. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Back to the drop point. Mack wants us back on base for debrief, but that shouldn’t take too long. Then I think I’d like to spend some time with you, if that sounds alright to you?”</p><p>“Daisy, that sounds so much better than alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, please leave a comment! It makes my day!<br/>And as always, prompts can be submitted to me in a comment below or on Tumblr (<a href="http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/">@fictional-before-real</a> ).<br/>Also I think I'm kinda neat, so come visit me! I'm always down to chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>